Angry Birds Rio
Angry Birds: Rio is a game which has Rio themes and was released on March 2011 and was developed by Game Center and Rovio. Gameplay Angry Birds: Rio is same like the original one, except it has the theme of the 2011 movie, Rio. There are golden fruits that you can collect throughout the game. If you collect all fifteen, you get an achievement. In Smuggler's Den, the Birds are captured by Marcel, Tipa and Armanda to ship them to the Smuggler's Den. The Birds must free the caged birds from their smuggled cages. The fruits are Pineapples that you can collect. In Level 2-15, you meet Blu and Jewel caged. In Jungle Escape, Nigel called in the Marmosets to get you. The Birds must crash into the Marmosets that guard the last part of Jungle Escape. The fruits are Bananas that you can collect. In Level 4-15, players must defeat Nigel and advance to the beach of Rio by using Blu and Jewel. This episode introduces the White Bird. In Beach Volley, a bunch of Marmosets began to terrorize the beach. Like the previous one, the Birds must crash the Marmosets again. The fruits are Melons that you can collect. In Level 6-15, Luiz appears and he'll help you by distracting him with a ball and you advance to the Carnaval at nighttime. This episode introduces the Black Bird. In Carnival Upheaval, Nigel captures Jewel after Luiz frees the macaws and Blu is seperated from Jewel and now he has trouble flying. The Marmosets come back, guarding the path to Mauro and the Birds must crash them. The fruits are Papayas that you can collect. In Level 8-15, Mauro blocks the curtains of the Poachers' Chicken Float and you must kill him. The Pigs return as balloons and the episode has a moving background. In Airfield Chase, more smuggled birds are captured by Marcel, Tipa and Armando. The Chicken Float left away and the Poachers are nowhere to be seen. There are more birds to create a big celebration for the jungle and you need to free them. The fruits are Apples that you can collect. This episode introduces the Big Brother Bird. You then fight Marcel's plane to free the birds. In Smuggler's Plane, the birds are now in the plane and the birds will free more birds and a Boomerang Bird helps them. You then meet the Orange Bird as he helps you along the way and you must battle Nigel again! Birds Red Bird: The Red Bird doesn't have special abilities and it's your first bird. Blue Bird: The Blue Bird splits in half when tapped. Yellow Bird: The Yellow Bird will speed up when tapped. White Bird: The White Bird will drop an egg and bomb everything. Blu and Jewel: Jewel will drag Blu when you tap on the screen. Black Bird: The Black Bird will explode when you tap on the screen. Blu: Blu will grunt when you tap on the screen or let him crash. Big Brother Bird: The Big Brother Bird doesn't have special abilities, except its big bulk crashes into objects and squawks like the Red Bird. Mighty Eagle: The Mighty Eagle was released on October 28, 2011 and doesn't have special abilities. Boomerang Bird: Only appearing the final episode, the Boomerang Bird will arc and crash into an object. Orange Bird: Only appearing in the second pack of the final episode, the Orange Bird will bloat into a globe if you tap the screen or let it stay too long. Differences between the movie and the other Angry Birds Blu and Jewel get out of the cage when the birds rescue them, while in the movie, Jewel gets Blu out of the cage. Eva strangely doesn't appear in the entire game. Mauro gets killed by the Birds when they defeat him, while in the movie, he survives. As Blu attempts to rescue Jewel, Nigel squawks at him, while in the movie, it was Fernando. Mauro isn't seen at all until Level 8-15.